Teresa Lisbon & Her Magic Tea Making Touch
by Holz9364
Summary: Lisbon calls in sick & Jane isn't amused with Grace when she tries to make him tea because he's adamant that only Lisbon knows EXACTLY how he likes it... Just some Jane/Lisbon fluff with a very annoyed Grace in the mix!


**Teresa Lisbon & Her Magic Tea Making Touch**

**SUMMARY: Lisbon calls in sick & Jane goes in a huff.**

**

* * *

**When Patrick Jane bounded into the bullpen at 7am he was in a very good mood.

When Teresa Lisbon called Cho at 7.10am to say she was sick and couldn't come to work...Well, everything went downhill from there.

Cho said to Jane that Lisbon had locked her door so that Jane wouldn't be able to go to her apartment and try to make her feel better; she said she was ill and she couldn't be bothered with visitors, especially Jane.

Naturally this had been his plan which she had so evilly foiled and he found himself wondering what on Earth he could do all day without Lisbon around… He settled for relaxing and lying on his sofa, but after 5 minutes he was bored.

He tried to annoy the others, but they weren't in the mood and it was only fun to annoy them when they responded. Jane's eyes kept flicking to the empty office. If she was at work today he would be sitting in there flirting shamelessly with her as he lay on her sofa, she would be sitting at her desk doing paperwork, pretending she was annoyed when she was actually glad for his company.

Jane sighed heavily at the thought and obviously feeling sympathetic Grace smiled, "Would you like a cup of tea Jane?" She asked kindly, but Jane shook his head, he was aware he probably looked like a child.

"Stop acting like a petulant child Jane, just because Lisbon is off sick doesn't mean you get to be in a huff all day, I'm going to make you a cup of tea." She said, glaring slightly at him.

"But only Lisbon knows how I like my tea." Jane whined and Grace rolled her eyes, "I know how you like your tea Jane, milky with two sugars."

Jane shook his head, "But theres a specific process Grace, only Lisbon knows exactly how to make my tea."

Grace looked at him in exasperation as she dialled a number on her cell, "What are you doing?" He asked her curiously.

"Calling Lisbon so she can tell me how to make your precious tea." Grace said before stomping to the SCU's small kitchenette.

* * *

Cursing under her breath at the irritating man she had just walked away from Grace boiled the kettle and took out a teacup for Jane, Lisbon answered the phone, sounding very choked up, "Lisbon." She said quietly.

Grace felt guilty, but pushed it aside for the moment, she couldn't deal with Jane being huffy all day, if he got a cup of tea he would be in a better mood.

"Hey Boss, It's Van Pelt." She said, a little more confident than she felt, she didn't think her boss would be too happy about the reason she was calling.

"Hey Van Pelt, is everything okay?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh yeah everything's fine, there's just one small problem with Jane-"

Before Grace could say anymore Lisbon said, "He has to have the kettle boiled twice and the milk to be poured into the cup first. He leaves the teabag in for no longer than 2 minutes, but no less than 1 minute and then he stirs it clockwise 5 times."

Grace scribbled Lisbons instructions down, "Is he huffy already?" Lisbon asked and Grace smiled at how well her Boss knew the man, "Yeah he keeps looking at your office, I think he's going out of his mind without someone to annoy so I decided to make him tea, but he kept saying only you know how he likes it."

Lisbon chuckled, "You'll make the tea perfectly and he'll still moan, just make sure he stays in the office. The last time I was sick he decided to come and play nurse, _that_ wasn't fun."

Grace laughed, "Sure Boss, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Van Pelt." Lisbon said and with that Grace hung up the phone.

She followed the instructions Lisbon had given her perfectly and took the tea out to Jane, he eyed it suspiciously, "It looks too milky." He said and Grace rolled her eyes, "I made it exactly as Lisbon told me too." She promised.

Warily Jane sipped the tea, he then made a disgusted face and put it down on the table, "Not right at all." He stated.

Grace restrained herself as the urge to hit him almost overpowered her, "Lisbon said you would do that, I made it the same way that Lisbon does!"

Jane shrugged, lying down on his sofa and closing his eyes, "Lisbon has a magic tea making touch, only she can make my tea exactly the way I like it."

Grace glared at the man, "You are a pain in the ass!"

Jane just smiled, he was getting under her skin now, "Ah and what a lovely ass it is."

Rigsby smirked at his comment and Cho tried to hold back a smile, "Let me rephrase that, I don't care how lovely you think your ass is, you are just a pure _ass!_"

Grace glared at him once more and kicked his precious sofa for good measure, then she made her way back to her desk, now _she_ was in a huff too, she hated it when Lisbon got sick.

Jane was still chuckling at Graces stroppy reaction to his comment when his cell rang, he grinned when he saw it was Lisbon calling, "Hello Lisbon dear." He said as he answered the call.

Lisbon, although she was ill, still managed to sound pissed at him, "Jane I don't care how nice your ass is, stop being mean to Van Pelt!"

At first Jane grinned, Lisbon thought he had a nice ass. And then, he realised, how the hell did she hear that?

"Whoa, wait a second, how did you know I was annoying Grace?" He asked, looking at the other 3, they were all smirking, they knew something that he didn't.

Lisbon laughed down the phone, choked up with the cold her laugh sounded even more adorable than usual, "Do you really think I would take the day off if i wasn't able to keep an eye on you Jane? I bugged your couch."

Janes eyes widened, "You did what?"

Jane could tell that Lisbon was grinning, just from her tone of voice, "Just making sure you don't get me fired while I'm off sick." She said cheekily.

Jane was staring at the other 3 in annoyance, Grace was giggling, Rigsby was in fits of laughter and Cho was smiling, "You _knew_? And you never told me!" He exclaimed and Rigsby said through his laughter, "Well it serves you right for being an untrustworthy pain in the ass."

The look on Janes face set Rigsby off again and he burst out laughing.

Lisbon chuckled down the phone, "I'll give you till tomorrow to cool off Jane." She said before adding suggestively, "Oh and it's nice to know that you think I have a magic touch." She laughed once more before hanging up and Jane turned to the other 3 Agents who were still looking highly amused at the scene that had gone down in front of them, "That's illegal! I could get Lisbon arrested for that."

"No you couldn't." A familiar voice said from the doorway to the bullpen and Jane turned around to see Hightower standing there smiling, "Because I gave her permission to do it."

**The End!**

**A/N - Just a fun little snippet of CBI life, nothing serious. Hope you guys liked this :D**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


End file.
